Vacation with the Girls
by barisu
Summary: Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel take a graduation trip to New York. They are excited to fully take in the city and maybe just spend some time with the good looking lounge singer that works in their hotel.
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out of the shuttle, along with my girls Rachel and Mercedes, a smile on all of our faces. This vacation was going to be amazing, I just knew it.

For our graduation present all of us got our parents to agree to let us all go vacation in New York for 2 weeks. For several reasons, such as finding a place to live, no way were we gunna live dorms, learn our way around the city, and just to have fun in general.

The shuttle driver handed us our luggage and we paid him in return before heading into our hotel. It was beautiful. It was an older building with beautiful detailing and the inside was just as lavish and the outside would suggest.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we're really here! I mean, I know we came here last year for Nationals but that was forever ago and now it's just us and we can do whatever and really discover the city! And oh! We should have gotten tickets for shows here! How could I have not thought of that! We need to ask the concierge right away and see if he can get us tickets!" Rachel rambled as we made our way to the front desk to check in. We had gotten one room with 2 full size beds, it had been agreed that Rachel and Mercedes would share one.

"Okay girls! We are on floor 15 in room 1523, let's get a move on so we can get settle in and star exploring!" I couldn't wait to finally be able to put all my luggage away. Sure, I love my clothes but when you 2 suitcases and giant duffle bag full of stuff you can get tired of lugging that around. As we headed towards the elevator I heard music, someone was playing a piano nearby. "It sounds like they have a lounge player in the next room."

Mercedes looked to where the music was coming from. "I wonder if they're any good, we should check them out."

Rachel scoffed at this. "Seriously guys? It's just a lounge player. Why should we waste our time in the beautiful city with all its wonders by listening to some lounge singer at some hotel?" We gathered ourselves into the elevator as Rachel continued. "We could spend our time here in far better ways. Like Broadway or the Met, Time Square! All wonderful and much better choices than sitting around listening to some lounge player." Mercedes and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Whatever Rachel, I was just thinking we could when we just wanted to sit and relax for a bit. And you never know, they might good. Or even better, they might be cute." At that I saw Rachel's eyes light up. I shook my head, after breaking up with Finn again she wanted to prove that she could get some one else, some one better.

"Rachel," I start, "if you are going to use this trip to find yourself a boyfriend do it on your own time, okay. I have better things to do than watch you run around chasing boys." The elevator doors opened and we all walked out and to the left towards our room.

"I'm with Kurt on that, you can boyfriend hunt on your own time." Rachel scoffed again and Mercedes and I rolled our eyes again. We came up to our room and I pulled out a card and opened it up.

It was larger than I thought I was going to be. It had the two beds, a television, desk and drawers like a any other hotel room. But it also had a balcony with a table chairs on it and the bathroom was on the larger side.

"Oh my god this view!" Rachel screamed and ran out to the balcony dropping all of her stuff in the door way. "It's amazing! You guys have to come see! You can look forever out here!" Mercedes went out and joined her while I claimed the bed closest to the window and started unpacking. We had the view for the next 2 weeks, right now I need to unpack and get my clothes hung up and put away before they got wrinkled.

"Are you guys going to stay out there forever?" I called to them. "Rachel weren't you the one saying how we can't waste out time here?" I raised an eyebrow at them as they turned and started walking back into the room. "The view's not going anywhere."

"Where do you wanna to first? We gotta hit the stores while we're here." Mercedes was on her and Rachel's bed, I was sitting at the desk twirling back and forth in the chair. We were waiting for Rachel to finish up organizing her stuff in the bathroom.

"Tonight?" Honestly I was tired from the traveling, I'm kinda afraid I would fall asleep in the subway or something. "I dunno, I kind of wanna explore the hotel. I'm pretty tired though."

"I was thinking maybe we could go adventure around the area circling our hotel." Rachel said bursting out of the bathroom, where this energy was coming from no one knows. I was questioning why I agreed to go on this trip with her. Two weeks with Rachel Berry, what was I thinking?

"You two go have fun." It was only 7:30 pm, but I really didn't feel like gallivanting around. Knowing Rachel it would be more than just in the area around the hotel. "I think I'll stay at the hotel, check it out a bit."

"Are you sure?" Mercedes asked, I nodded getting up from the chair. "Okay then, me and Rachel will go scout out the area." I could tell Rachel was about to say something but Mercedes was already pulling out of the room. I fell on my bed and just laid there for a bit.

"I hope they find a Starbucks nearby, hotel coffee is never any good." I got back up and picked up the notebook on the desk with all the info about the hotel in it. What to do? "I wonder if Rachel was right about the lounge person, if they were bad or not. Maybe I should check it out."

* * *

><p>hope you guys enjoy! :D<p>

review please! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Strolling down halls of the hotel I found there was actually a Starbucks inside the hotel itself. Maybe it's just because I'm in a fabulous hotel in New York, but it has the best grande non-fat mocha I have ever tasted, and on top of that the barista wasn't too bad on the eyes.

I continued to walk until I heard the sound of a piano, only this time it was accompanied with a voice. I changed directions and headed towards it, walking down steps and into a small lounge area equipped with a small bar that served small plates of desserts. The room had a warm and friendly feeling to it. There were chairs and couches around the room with small tables accompanying them. About 5 other people were in the room relaxing.

Then, sitting at a piano on a small stage was the most attractive man I have ever seen; he put the barista to shame. He was currently in the middle of song, singing into a mic placed on top of the piano, he looked out to the crowd. Taking in the few people that were there his before his eyes landed on me.

My heart stopped.

Our eyes were locked onto each other's and they stayed there until the end of the song. He shuffled back on the piano bench a bit "It's time for a little break, I'll be back in a few so don't go anywhere." He laughed and got up from his place at the piano and walked over to the bar ordering a drink. His voice had been so beautiful.

'Well I can tell Rachel she was way off about him.' I thought to myself. I was about to go up to him when of course who should call me, Rachel. With a frustrated sigh I walked out of the room and answered my phone. "What is it Rachel?"

"Where are you? Me and Mercedes just got back to the room and were surprised to find you weren't here." I rolled my eyes.

"I told you guys I was going to explore the hotel." I paced back and forth in front of the door to the lounge. I desperately wanted to go back in and see if I could get a chance to talk to him, but I doubted that would be happening tonight.

"Well get back up here! We have something to show you!" In the background I heard Mercedes say something in agreement. Sighing, I told them I would be right there and hung up.

"Maybe tomorrow." I told myself as I looked at the entryway of the lounge before going back up to the room.

"Okay, what was so important that I had to come back to the room?" I closed the door behind me and spotted the two of them out on the balcony huddled over the table talking excitedly. Rachel looked up and ran towards me.

"Kurt!" She squealed grabbing me and pulling me out to the balcony. "You will never guess what happened while we were out!" I rolled my eyes as I stepped outside.

"Tell me, Rachel, what happened while you two were gallivanting around." She sat me down on one of the chairs and pulled out a purse, which was completely hideous. I've tried to throw it away several times but she kept digging it up, and pulled out 3 tickets.

I looked from her to the tickets to Mercedes, who looked just as giddy as Rachel, and then back at the tickets. "What are those?" Both their grins grew.

"Three tickets to a 3 pm showing of 'Chicago' on Broadway for tomorrow!" Rachel squeaked. My eyes widened in disbelief as my mouth dropped.

"Oh my god! How did you get those?" I exclaimed grabbing them from Rachel's hands. They were real and had really good seating. "Who did you sleep with to get these?" Mercedes laughed and Rachel gave me an offended look.

"No one slept with anyone to get these tickets, thank you very much!" She grabbed them back, giving me a disapproving look. "We happened to meet some people who were trying to sell their tickets because they recently found out they couldn't make it to the show." With that she tucked them back into her bag.

We continued to talk about the musical and the plans for the next day. We decided to wake up early and go down the street to this little café that the two of them found while they were out. Then we will go back to the hotel and get ready to go to the show, which will take maybe 2 or 3 hours, then head down to Broadway and have lunch before seeing the show. All of us were so excited about tomorrow we could barely contain it.

"So white boy, what did you do while we were out?" We were on the one of the beds eating chips and watching a rerun of 'What Not to Wear'.

"Not much, walked around the hotel, found a Starbucks, checked out the lounge…"

They both perked up when they heard that. "The lounge? You mean you really went to see them play?" Rachel made a disgusted face.

Rolling my eyes, I replied "You were wrong, Rachel, the guy is talented. His voice is amazing and so are his piano skills."

"Is he hot?" Of course they would ask that.

"Well, if you must know, he is. Very, actually, like stunningly handsome." I take a sip of my diet coke remembering the man and smiling. Mercedes and Rachel were both squealing and talking about what he might look like.

"Kurt, what did he look like?" They asked together.

"Dark curly hair, tan, and bright hazel eyes that when they look at you, you feel like they're seeing right through you." I ended dreamily caught up in my own memories of earlier.

"Kurt don't you dare fantasize about my future husband." Rachel's demanding voice broke me from my thoughts.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Your future what? You don't even know the guy, you don't even know what he looks like. Honestly Rachel, I think you're starting to get a bit desperate." Seriously, you're already marrying yourself to someone you haven't met nor know anything about. This girl needs some help.

She scoffed, "All I need to know that he is talented musically. I need someone who can keep up with my own. Plus you said he was good was good looking." She took a sip of her own soda as her eyes lit up. "Do you think he's still down there? You were only there like 40 minutes ago, do you think he's still working?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Probably, I mean when you called me he was just about to start his break." She jumped off the bed and started to look for her shoes. Mercedes and I looked at each other with one of those 'this girl is crazy' looks.

She turned at us in disbelief. "What are you guys doing? Up, up! We need to get ourselves down there before he leaves so I can introduce myself to my future husband! This could be my soul mate! Are you guys really going to let me miss out on meeting my soul mate?" The girl that had just earlier been badmouthing lounge singers was now hurrying to get ready so she could meet one, and marry him. Unbelievable.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :D i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i'll try to update with chapter 3 as soon as possible!<p>

review! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel marched down the halls as I directed her and Mercedes towards the lounge. Upon arrival, the melodious voice that was beginning to become oh so familiar drifted though the air. She stopped in front of the entrance and smoothed down her clothes before confidently walking in followed by Mercedes and I.

He was seated at the piano on the stage just like before, his hands danced swiftly over the keys.

Walking forward Rachel sat herself down in the chair closest to the stage, front and center. I leaned over to Mercedes, "She's going to make a fool out of herself."

"When doesn't she?" We sat down towards the back. "At least with not many people here we'll get a front row seat to her humiliation." She joked, we both laughed and relaxed into our chairs. I focused my gaze on the man on stage, still just as attractive and talented as he was just earlier. His brows were knitted together in concentration as he sang and played his heart out, I could watch forever. "You were so right."

My head snapped back to her. "What?"

She laughed at my obvious staring. "He's really hot, and hella talented. Rachel is going to be all over him." I frowned, she was right. Rachel would be, and with my luck he'll think it's endearing or something and agree to go out with her. "I don't think he's into her though."

Confused, I ask "How can you tell?"

She smiled at me and looked back at the stage. "Because he hasn't stopped looking over here since we sat down." My eyes widened at what she was implying but quickly dismissed the thought.

"So he's totally into you, awesome. But he doesn't look like your type 'Cedes." She rolled her eyes but said nothing else. I turned my gaze back to the stage and saw that Mercedes was right. He kept glancing over at us. I felt my cheeks warm up but told myself to stop it. This man must be straight; he must be interested in Mercedes. Or maybe he noticed that we entered Rachel and was trying to communicate to get her away from him. He wouldn't be interested in me. No way.

The music came to an end and everyone clapped politely, except for Rachel who stood up and applauded like a maniac. The man on stage laughed and shook his head a little, oh god, he thought it was endearing. This vacation is going to be a disaster now; all she's going to do is talk about him and hang out with him.

"Thank you all for allowing me to entertain you all this evening, but sadly it is time for it to end. I hope you all have a great rest of the evening and I'll be back tomorrow to entertain you all some more." With a smile he got up from the piano bench and walked off the stage towards the bar just like before. Spotting her chance, Rachel made a bee line straight over to him.

"Oh my god, come on I wanna hear everything!" Mercedes grabbed me by the arm and dragged me closer until we were close enough to hear them. Rachel had slid up next to him at the bar and was now far into his personal bubble. I hadn't notice before but as he turned and looked at Rachel, I saw that he was only a few inches taller than her.

"Hello, how can I help you?" He asked with a charming yet confused smile.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry. I heard about you from my friend and I was wondering if you would like to go out me sometime this week?"

He looked taken aback for a second then let out a breathy laugh. "Wow, umm, you seem like a very nice girl, but you're just not my type. Sorry."

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, what is your type? I have to other friends and I'm sure either wouldn't mind going on a date with you." My draw dropped and I glanced at Mercedes to make sure I heard correctly. She couldn't be serious.

"She can't be serious!" I whispered to Mercedes.

"Umm well," He started. I had to intervene, this was all too much. Even for Rachel. I got up from my spot and walked over to them.

"Excuse me," I stepped next to Rachel "I'm sorry. Is she bothering you? She got off her leash; I'll take her away now." I grabbed her arm and started to pull her away when a hand on my arm stopped me. The lounge singer, whose name I still needed to find out, had stopped me and was now directing that smile at me. Oh, I could feel my heart melting.

"It's okay; she's not bothering me at all." His hand on my arm was radiating heat and it was all I could focus on. "I'm Blaine by the way." He let go of my arm and held out his hand. I reached out and shook it, relishing the moment. "Is it your first time in the city?"

"Kurt, and no, we were here last year with our school, but this is the first time just by ourselves." He nodded and took a sip of his drink. My head tilted to the side as I admired his profile.

"What are you doing working here?" Goddammit Rachel! "You are way too talented to be a lounge singer."

"Well thank you," He smiled at her "And it's just one out of a few other jobs I do. I work here for a few hours a night." Rachel smiled flirtatiously back at him and flipped her hair. She was still trying to get him; I rolled my eyes at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out with me?" Wow, she has got no game. Makes me wish I had a drink of my own to make it more bearable.

"Yes, I'm sure. You're a very pretty girl, just not what I'm looking for." Oh this poor man. Shaking my head, I grabbed Rachel's arm again.

"Come on Rachel, you'll only embarrass yourself more if we stay." Blaine laughed and went to take another sip of his drink.

"Oh I get it!" Rachel eyes got big as she turned to me. "Kurt he's gay." Blaine choked on his drink.

My draw dropped. "Rachel, just because someone doesn't want to go out with you doesn't make them gay. It just means they have good judgment, now come on." Gripping her arm tighter I pulled her away from the singer. Behind us I hear Mercedes come up and apologize again for Rachel's actions before joining us.

I pulled Rachel out of the lounge and towards the elevator. "Rachel, I can't believe you just did that. No means no, and just because he didn't want to date you doesn't mean he's gay. I still can't believe you said that right in front of him! We can never go back there." I felt so embarrassed.

Rachel pulled her arm out of my grip and stepped in front of me. "No, Kurt, you don't understand." I raised my eyebrow at her. "He is gay!"

"Rachel-"

"No, really! When he said I 'wasn't what he was looking for' he looked you. You! Like you were what he was looking for! Because he's gay!" She beamed up at me as if proud for her discovery.

"Rachel, he is not gay. He just doesn't like you!" Her face fell but she didn't stop.

"But Kurt! He looked-"

"He was probably trying to silently communicate to me to get you the hell away from him." I tried to step around her and go back to our room but was stopped, this time by Mercedes.

"Kurt, I think Rachel's right." Rachel nodded her head at and smiled, happy that Mercedes was on her side. "The entire time we were sitting in the back he was throwing looks over at us. Then when you went over to get Rachel away from him, he was totally checking you out. Rachel's right he totally was looking at you when he told Rachel she isn't what he wanted." My mouth felt dry. There is no way that was true. Blaine, the gorgeous lounge singer, was checking me out?

"You're both delusional." I stalked off back to our hotel room, leaving both of them behind. They could stay there and continue to believe whatever they wanted but I was going to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and I refuse to be tired for it.

But once I was done getting ready for bed and Rachel and Mercedes had made it back to the room. I couldn't help but think about what they had said while I laid in bed. Was he checking me out? He couldn't have been! I need to get rid of these thoughts and just focus on the great day that tomorrow will be.

* * *

><p>Hi! thanks for reading! :D i hope you all enjoyed it~<p>

review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Rachel! What are you doing? You can't wear that!" I was already dressed to kill and about to do my hair when I heard Mercedes yelling at Rachel. I walked over and grabbed the dress away from her. "This is Broadway, Rachel, Broadway!"

"Of course I understand that it's Broadway! Broadway is my life! There is nothing wrong with that dress." She yelled back at me trying to retrieve the dress from Mercedes.

"It's hideous. Seriously." I walked over to where she had put her clothes away and started looking through them. I stopped when I spotted a teal chiffon dress with a fitted top and pleated skirt. "Oh my god, why did you not choose this one?" I pulled it out of her closet and handed it to her. "You're wearing it." Before she could say anything I strode back into the bathroom to do my hair.

"You win this time!" I win every time. "I still stand by that dress though!" I rolled my eyes and proceeded to do my hair.

It was 1:30 pm when we made it down to the area. The busy streets, full of people and cars, was such a contrast to all of us we just stopped and stared for a bit. I couldn't wait until I was living here. It's been my dream for so long, but this dream was soon to be my reality. I turned to Rachel and Mercedes smiling brightly, "So, real lunch? Or a small snack?"

"I'm too excited to eat." Rachel said, she couldn't stand still.

"Why don't we get a snack." Mercedes suggested. "Rachel, you better eat something, if your stomach makes even the tiniest noise during the show-"

"I'll be fine, Mercedes." Rachel was still bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "Now let's get our snack so we can make our way to the show." We found a Starbucks and got our respective orders. We walked towards the theater, as we came to it I still couldn't believe I was here. I'm in New York with my best friends, about to see a Broadway show. It's like a dream.

Rachel led the way into the theater speeding past the merchandise. "Rachel, you don't want anything?" Mercedes asked. "I know I do." I was left in the middle of them as Rachel whined about getting inside to our seats and how Mercedes was going to make us miss the show.

"Rachel, calm down. The show doesn't start for another hour. It'll take her like 10 minutes, our seats aren't going to vanish if we don't get there this very second." Sometimes I felt like her mother. She stopped and pouted until Mercedes came back, where she then grabbed both of our arms and dragged us to our seats.

"This is it! Oh my god! I can't wait!" She started bouncing in her seat and I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. I was excited too, but I could still act like an adult.

"Rachel, you need to calm down. You're going to get us in trouble if you don't calm down." She stopped bouncing and turned to me.

"I know theater etiquette. Once the show starts I will be nothing but pleasant." Oh sure you will, I thought to myself.

But as the show started she behaved herself. I was impressed, but not as impressed as I was with the show. It was wonderful. The actors were wonderful, the singing, the everything! My mind never left what was happening on stage, all three of us applauded loudly when it finished. We almost didn't want to leave the theater, we sat there talking about the show until almost everyone had already left.

"I still can't believe how good that was." Mercedes said as we finally exited.

"Of course it was good! It was Broadway! There are no mistakes on Broadway." Rachel announced, still caught up in her own little world. I shook my head and laughed when something caught my eye.

"Oh my god." My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it. Behind me I head both Mercedes and Rachel gasp as they saw who I was looking at.

"What is he doing here?" Mercedes whispered.

Not too far away was Blaine. Blaine, the lounge singer from the hotel, who was currently happily talking to a pretty petite Asian girl. They both turned and started walking our way. Panic spread through me and I immediately found somewhere to hide from them. Mercedes followed me, but of course Rachel had different plans.

"Blaine!" She called out. His head whipped around to her and, oh my god, he smiled at her. What the hell? If it was me I would want nothing to do with the girl that tried to hit on me then called me gay. Surprising all of us, he parted from his friend and walked over to her.

"Hi, Rachel right?" She nodded happily and hugged him. Shockingly he hugged her back. "You saw the show? How did you like it?" He asked as pulled back.

"Yes I did! It was amazing! Absolutely love it!" She squealed. "You saw as well? With your…girlfriend?" She asked carefully. He laughed and shook his head.

"That was my friend Sam, and no, I didn't see it. Well in a way I did. I was actually playing in the pit below. I'm just an alternate though, I only play if someone can't make it." He smiled shyly rubbing the back of his head.

"That's amazing." I whispered.

"That's amazing!" Rachel cried. "So this is one of the other jobs you were talking about?" He nodded and looked around.

"Are you here alone? Or did you find another lounge singer to pick up?" He joked and they both laughed.

"No, umm, Kurt and Mercedes were here a second ago…" She turned her head around looking for us. We looked at each other and decided it was time to come out. As we walked out, Rachel waved at us wildly, while Blaine also gave a wave. Embarrassed, I gave a small wave back.

"Hey, sorry about leaving suddenly." Mercedes said as we both came up next to them. I nodded and couldn't help but stare at the other boy. He looked so good in the suit he was wearing, it fit him like a glove. I could get lost in those hazel eyes.

"Kurt." My head snapped to Rachel's smiling face. I hadn't even noticed I zoned out. Oh my god I had zoned out while staring at him! He must think I'm so creepy.

"What?" I refused to look at him now, only trouble could come from looking at him.

"Blaine was wondering if we wanted to go get something to eat. He has to work at the hotel tonight so he said he could give a ride back instead of us having to hail another cab." What did she just say?

"It's really a waste of money." I looked at him to see him smiling at me. I could feel my whole face heat up and looked away. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rachel grinning like an idiot as she looked back and both between Blaine and myself. "So…you'll go?" I looked back up and caught his gaze, a hopeful look in his eyes. "All of you, of course. I know this great place not too far from the hotel. And don't worry, its prices are good, not overly expensive." He smiled. "I promise." I nodded and stared back into his eyes.

"Ok then! Let's go! It's sounds great, Blaine." She linked her arms with mine and Blaine's, I linked my other with Mercedes. We strolled out of the theater like we were straight out of The Wizard of Oz. Blaine led us to a garage down the street where his car was parked.

"One of you is going to have to sit up front with me, the seat belt for the middle seat is broken." I saw Rachel and Mercedes exchange a look before racing towards the back seat. Are they seriously trying to set up something? It's not going to work. I don't care what either of them think, Blaine is straight. I'm positive.

He pulled out of the lot and headed towards the restaurant. "So Blaine, how old are you?" Rachel asked from the back.

"23." So he's been out of college for at least a year. Even if he was gay I doubt he would go for some kid fresh out of high school. "How about you guys?" He asked as he turned left.

"We're all 18, we're starting college here in the fall. Part of the reason why we're here is to go apartment hunting since none of us really want to live in a dorm. What college did you go to?" A good thing about Rachel is that she can hold a conversation no matter how awkward the situation was. Or maybe it was only awkward to me.

He nodded. "I feel you, I had friends that lived in dorms and all they did was complain about their roommates. Oh, I went to Columbia. Great school." My eyes widened. Columbia? An Ivy League school? He must be amazingly smart. What was he doing working odd jobs around the city?

"Wow, first we find you playing in an orchestra on Broadway and now we find out you went to Columbia? You seem to have a good life." Mercedes praised. I watched as Blaine shook his head in modesty.

"It's an okay life, if I had a stable job that could pay for all of my bills it would be a hell of a lot better." He laughed. "Where are you guys going for school?"

"Well," Rachel started. "Mercedes and I are going to Julliard, while Kurt has chosen NYU. We're hoping to find one not too far from either of them. Unless Kurt wants to go live by himself." I wouldn't mind really. I don't think I could handle living with Rachel.

"He could come live with me, I don't live that far away from NYU." He joked, at least I think it was a joke. I saw Rachel throw a look at me but brushed it off. "But wow, Julliard? Perhaps someday it'll be you guys I'm playing for." He pulled up next to a small café, a kind of place that only locals would know. When you walked in it had a homey feel.

"I hope you like it, my friend Trent opened it last year." We sat down at a table next to a window in the front of the café. "His dad owned the building for real estate purposes but he decided to let Trent have his way it." Laughing, he handed a menu to each of us that had been left on the table.

"So he opened up a café straight out of college? And it's made it a full year, that's amazing." Mercedes commented having family in the food business and knowing how difficult it could be. She told about how her uncle tried to open up a diner last year and it totally flopped within 4 months.

"Naw, Trent is a few years older than I am, 26 I think. He's been working in food his whole life, went to culinary school and took business classes. He was planning out how to do it for awhile." They continued to talk about the café while I looked through the menu. A waiter came by and set down waters for all of us asking if we were ready to order yet. Rachel ordered an ice tea while the rest of us told him that we needed another minute.

"What are you gonna get?" The sudden voice in my ear made me jump. I looked and Blaine had leaned over and was now very close to me. "Umm, I was thinking about getting the Greek salad."

"Good choice." He leaned away and asked Rachel the same question. I don't know why my face feels warm. He isn't even gay.

"Are you gay?" I choked on my drink. I look up to see Rachel looking Blaine right in the eye. Oh god, not this again.

"I thought you already decided that I was last night if I remember correctly." Blaine didn't look phased at all. He was leaning his chin on his palm calmly looking back at her.

"Yes, I did. But certain people have been telling me I'm wrong and I would just like to double check." She looked over at me while she spoke. I rolled my eyes. This was only going to prove that I was right. Blaine could never be-

"Yup, I'm gay." Wait, what did he just say? My eyes widened as I stared shamelessly at him. "Have been for a while now." I saw him throw a glance and smile at me.

Rachel smiled triumphantly. "See Kurt, I told you he was gay." I felt the blush on my face deepen. Really Rachel? Right in front of him? Can't you gloat about this later? She turned back to Blaine. "He wouldn't believe us when we tried to explain to him that you were gay. He can be really stubborn. You just have to be patient with him. He'll come around, I promise." I have never felt so embarrassed in my entire life.

"Rachel, will you please shut up." I grit out. "You're doing that thing again. You know, where you get really annoying and don't know when to shut your mouth." She looked offended but I really didn't care. I had a right mind to get up and leave, the only thing that was stopping me was that I had no idea where we were.

Blaine put a reassuring hand on my forearm. "Hey I'm sure she didn't mean to upset you." Just like last time he touched me all I could concentrate was the warmth that radiated off of him. My eyes locked with his for a moment before I forced myself to look away. "Okay?" I nod my head and just keep looking down at the table. Next to me I heard Mercedes trying to hold back . It took all I had in me not to kick her under the table. When the waiter showed up I couldn't believe my luck, I was ready for this to be over already.

The rest of the meal proceeded in a similar fashion, with Rachel talking nonstop and both of them continuing to embarrass me. The food was great though, much better than I thought it was going to be. I stayed quiet for the most part, only speaking up to tell Rachel to shut her mouth.

I was in heaven when it was time to go. Again I was forced to sit in the front seat next to Blaine, I don't understand why I have to sit next to him when Rachel was the one having the most conversation with him. When we arrived at the hotel I was ready to jump out of the car and race up to the room. But of course, I was stopped. Rachel and Mercedes said their goodbyes and got out leaving me and Blaine alone.

"Kurt," I kept my gaze looking out the window. "I'm sorry."

Sighing I turned towards him. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one that was being stubborn and ruined everything." I turned myself completely towards him. Without Rachel and Mercedes here it felt much easier to talk to him. No pressure.

"No, I, we, were making you uncomfortable. I should have gotten them to stop when it was obvious they were bothering you." His face looked so apologetic. The hand on my arm that had stopped was now running up and down my arm. "I want to make it up to you. What are you doing tomorrow? Let me take you out." Oh my god is he asking me out on a date? My eyes got big. No, there is no way.

"Nothing that I know of…" I swallowed. "But you really don't have to. If anyone should be trying to make up for today it should Rachel."

"No, I want to. Really." His hand that was on my arm slipped down to grasp my hand. "Really, I'll take you to lunch." He pleaded with his eyes.

"Okay, fine." His entire face lit up. "But only because I feel like if I don't agree you'll just keep bothering me about it." I opened the door and started to get out of the car.

"Oh you already know me so well. Come by the lounge tonight so we can make plans okay? And don't bring the girls, it'll just be a boys thing okay." I hummed in agreement and closed the door behind me.

Oh. what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>Wow! This turned out a lot longer than than i had originally planned! I hope you guys enjoy the early update! I start school on Thursday, the 8th, so i wanted to get this up before i went back! :D I'm going to try and keep the updates coming like usual! Some might come a little later D: I hope you guys understand.<p>

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! review!


	5. Chapter 5

"What did he want?" Rachel demanded when I came back to the room. "Did he ask you out? Did he?" She grabbed my arm and forced me to sit on the bed between her and Mercedes. "Tell us everything." They looked up at me at me expectantly. Blaine only said not to bring them along when we met up tonight, but if I tell them then I'm sure they'd follow along no matter what.

"What do you want to know?" I will regret this later.

"Everything, start at the beginning." Mercedes said eagerly.

"Well, he apologized for you guys being annoying and pissing me off."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "We were only trying to help." I raised my eyebrow, not believing her. "Oh, don't look at me like that. We were! You need to trust us more!"

"Seriously boo." Mercedes said in agreement. "We were right about him being gay. But enough! We're getting off track, finish your story." The settled back down and waited.

Sighing, I continued. "He basically apologized for you guys and said he wanted to make it up to me." They cooed at that. I wasn't sure if I should tell them about how he asked to take me to lunch, but if I didn't they how would I explain having to randomly go somewhere in the middle of the day tomorrow? It's a lose-lose situation either way. "He asked if he could take me to lunch tomorrow." They both squealed and bounced on the bed.

"What did you say?" Mercedes asked.

"You said yes right? Right?" Rachel added impatiently.

"I" They leaned in closer, "agreed." I swear people on the other side of the hotel could hear their cheers. They bounced on the bed and hugged me tightly.

"Oh my god where are you going?"

"What are you going to wear?"

"Is it some place fancy?"

"Did you guys kiss?" Blushing brightly, I threw them off of me. Making them fall backwards with a small 'eek'.

"None of the above!" I got up from the bed and turned towards them. They laid on the bed, confused looks on both of their faces. "Well, I don't know yet. I'm supposed to meet him later tonight to plan it out." I looked away from them, my blush increasing in redness, and walked towards the balcony.

"You're seeing him again tonight?" Mercedes asked as they followed me outside. I nodded and sat down in one of the chairs facing the city. Rachel and Mercedes sat by the table, I could feel their high spirits dimming. Pulling my knees to my chest, I leaned my chin on top and look out over the city.

"I guess." I let out a sigh. I wasn't sure what to think. Now that I had time to think about it, did Blaine really just want to take to me to lunch to make up for today? Or was is some kind of date? If it was a date why would Blaine want to take me on one? Even though now knew for sure that Blaine was gay that didn't necessarily mean that he likes me. "I mean, I said I would."

"You don't want to?" Mercedes asked. I tilted my head towards them, they both looked at me confused. "But he's totally hot and charming."

"And talented." Rachel added.

"Yeah…" I looked away to the city skyline. I couldn't help but have these doubts invade my mind.

Mercedes came over and kneeled next to me. "I think you should go. We know you're having reservations but hey, the boy wants to buy you lunch. At least you'll get a free meal out if."

A smile slipped onto my face. "True."

My heart was bounding as I made my way to the lounge. I was trying not to be nervous. I didn't have a reason to be nervous. I was meeting a…friend to talk about how he is going to take me out to lunch to make up for my other friends behavior. No big deal. At least I got Rachel and Mercedes to stay in the hotel room.

Tonight the lounge was filled with people, there was not a free seat in sight. I went and stood by the bar and waited for Blaine to finish his set. I seemed to have good timing because as I pulled out my phone his song ended. He gave his usual goodbyes and headed off the stage. I started to make my way towards him when a women stopped him and I was reminded of the whole Rachel situation. This must happen to him a lot.

However, the woman was nothing like Rachel. Dressed in high platform heels and a mini dress, she was working it. She flipped her hair flirtatiously and leaned in closer. Over the thinning crowed I hear Blaine say, "Sorry, you're just not my type." Is that really the only rejection line he has? He seriously needs to work on that.

"Oh, honey, I'm everyone's type." Was this women serious? She stepped closer, almost trapping him against the wall, when out eyes met.

He smiled and mouthed, one moment. "Excuse me miss, there's someone here I need to attend to." He stepped around her, leaving her with a confused look on her face, and made his way over to me. He clamped a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, I'm happy you came." He said smiling.

"Of course I came." I caught the girl roll her eyes and walk over to a group of other scantily clad women. "Now, let's talk about tomorrow?" Blaine nodded and slid his off my shoulder and grabbed my hand.

"Yes, but not here. Too many people." He pulled me out of the lounge into the backroom. I felt a blush rise up my cheeks as his grip tightened when we turned the corner into the empty employee lounge. "Much better." He let go of my hand and plopped himself down on the couch.

Following suit I sat down across from him. "So…tomorrow?"

"Yes!" He leaned forward excitedly. "So, I was thinking we could go to this place my friend introduced me too, it's really cool." I was a little taken a back at his excitement and just nodded.

"Okay…umm, what time?" His face fell a little and he leaned away, into the couch.

"Kurt, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to. If you're uncomfortable just say so. This is to make up for you being uncomfortable at dinner today." His honest eyes bore directly into mine and I internally swooned. His eyes, they could make me do anything.

"No, I, I was just taken a back by your enthusiasm for a second there." I smiled reassuringly at him.

"You sure? I don't want to pressure-"

"Blaine." He stopped and I scooted closer, putting a hand on his knee. "I want to go to lunch with you, okay?" He nodded, smile spreading back across his face.

"So," he said taking my hand on his knee in his "tomorrow at 12:30? I'll pick you up in front of the hotel."

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "Sounds wonderful."

"Then it's a date."

"Then he called it a date and now I have no idea what to do!" I got back to the room and immediately spilled everything to Rachel and Mercedes without them even having to ask. Pacing up and down the room, I let out a frustrated sigh. "Do you think he meant like a 'date' date, or just like date as in-"

"Oh my god, Kurt, if you do not shut up this second I am going to have to tape your mouth shut. You are reaching Rachel levels of annoying." Both Rachel and my jaws dropped in offense. "Boy, you need to calm down. You are getting way to worked up about this." Rachel nodded in agreement from her place on the bed next to Mercedes.

I knew she was right, "But I just can't help it." I flopped on my own bed. "I just don't want to assume that it's a date and then be disappointed when it turns out no to be. I don't want to assume he's flirting with me when in actuality he was just being nice." Every time I calm myself down about one thing he does or says, he goes and does something else to make me crazy.

The bed dipped next to me as Mercedes sat down and put and put her hand on my arm. "We understand Kurt. But I think you just need to relax. If it's a date then great! And if it's not, then oh well. Just go enjoy yourself. You deserve it."

I smiled up at her. Mercedes really was a good friend, I was lucky to be able to call her my best friend. "Thanks Mercedes." I pushed myself up and gave her hug.

Perhaps tomorrow would be okay.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry i took forever to update! With school starting i had less time to write and my beta told me last minute that she couldn't read through it, so i'm sorry if there are some mistakes D: I'm also sorry it's not as long as the last chapter, but seriously that was crazy long(at least for me).<p>

I'm going to try and get the next chapter up quicker, i'm not going to promise because i don't know, but i will try :D

thank you and review!


	6. Chapter 6

I was outside waiting at 12:20.

I had woken up incredibly early and, sadly, could not get back to sleep. When I had actually gotten out of bed it was 7:15 am and Rachel and Mercedes were still dead to the world. I quietly padded over to the closet, staring at the clothes that I had brought. Sighing I pushed through the racks, my mind still reeling about today. On the outside I looked calm, but inside the wheels in my head were turning so fast I couldn't stay on one thought long enough to thoroughly think it out. I couldn't tell if I was excited or not. My nerves were out of control, that was for sure, but excited? I felt like I should be, but every time a bubble of excitement bubbles up I push it away. I don't want to get too excited about it being a date incase it's not. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This was not how the morning was supposed to start. I was supposed to wake up with a clear head ready to take on the day.

I let go of the shirt I had grasped while I was thinking and laid back down on my bed. I needed to clear my head before I did anything. There is no way I'm going anywhere with Blaine until I get my head on straight. I needed to listen to Mercedes and just go and enjoy myself. So what if it's a date or not? I'm going to have lunch with a gorgeous guy who seems truly interested in getting to know me. I need to push all these negative thoughts away and let myself be excited, let myself look forward to going out with a guy, who is actually gay, and just having fun.

I stood back up and continued to search through my clothes trying to pick out just the right outfit to knock Blaine's socks off. Date or not, I needed an outfit that could kill.

Seven outfits later, and several frustrated grunts and sighs, I had the perfect outfit. It wasn't too fancy or out there, but it fit me like a glove and showed off my best features. Now I just had to get my hair done.

By the time I was just about done with my hair it was 10:27 and I could here Rachel was starting to wake up. I was putting the final touches of hairspray on as I heard a cough from the doorway.

"Well aren't you up bright and early." I turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you want Rachel? Go back to bed, you and Mercedes went to bed at like four in the mourning." I gave my hair a final spray.

"I have a very sensitive sense of smell and your hairspray was smelling up the entire hotel room up." I rolled my eyes and got up, walking past her out into our room. "That, and, I wanted to make sure you were actually going to go on your date. Blaine is far too good for you to stand him up Kurt."

"I wouldn't stand him up Rachel." She sighed and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me out to the balcony. "What are you doing? Let go of my arm! You're wrinkling my shirt!" She let go as soon as stepped outside and turned to me.

"I don't want to wake Mercedes up, and yes! I know you wouldn't intentionally" I raised my eyebrow at her choice of words "stand him up, but that's it. I know you Kurt. I know that you can get so wrapped up in your head and your thoughts that you just don't do something. You have this tendency to overreact to things that you don't need to." I looked away, she did have a point. "I just wanted to make sure you're alright and not freaking out." She smiled. "And I'm sure if Mercedes was awake she would feel the same."

"Well thank you. To be honest I was freaking out earlier, but now as you can see, I'm fine." She nodded but seemed to realize just how ready I was.

"How long have you been up ?"She asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"About 3 hours now." Her eyes went wide as she just stared at me, silently asking 'are you serious?'. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." I shrugged. "Nothing else to do so I got ready." She shook her head and sat down in one of the chairs.

I sat down in the chair next to her as she asked, "Are you excited?"

I laughed softly. "I guess."

"You should be." Despite being one of the most annoying people I know, Rachel was a good friend. She cared…most of the time.

Pivoting in my chair towards Rachel I asked, "What are you and Mercedes going to do while I'm out?"

"Stalk you." Was her instant reply.

"That better be a joke."

"Probably." I shook my head and she laughed. For awhile we just sat on the balcony looking out at the city. My dreams of living were soon to bloom. School started in the fall, and when it did, so does the rest of my life in this beautiful city.

About ten after 11 Mercedes woke up and joined us outside. "So, you excited?" Was the first thing out of her mouth.

Rachel burst out laughing. After just having a talk with Rachel about this very topic not too long ago I held in a laugh.

"No, Mercedes, I'm not. In fact I've decided I'm not going at all. I have come to the realization that we should all do away with city life and go live like mountain people." Rachel laughed even harder.

Mercedes just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I can tell you're ready to go." We both ignored Rachel as she continued to laugh and started talking about what they were going to do that day.

"I asked Rachel earlier and she said you guys were stalking me." Still hoping that was a joke.

Mercedes glared at Rachel. "Rachel! You weren't supposed to tell him!" Rachel feigned an apologetic look as Mercedes playfully slapped her arm. "But no, we won't stalk you. I promise to keep her away from your date, boo." Rachel pouted in disappointment. Mercedes and I just laughed at her and continued the conversation about their plans. They were going to get lunch as well and then go look at apartments around the Julliard area. As much as I wanted to live with them, I didn't know if that would happen. Julliard and NYU weren't that far apart, but I didn't know if I wanted to waste and hour of my life everyday on public transportation. All of us wanted to be as close to school as we could.

"Are you guys dead set on being right around the corner?" I asked as Mercedes brought some snacks we had bought earlier out. They shared a look and sighed.

"Rachel is. I don't care as much. As long as I have somewhere decent to live I'm good." Mercedes said as she took a bight of muffin.

"It's very important that to be as close as possible. I'm going to be going to and from school and various times of the day for all different productions and shows I will be in." Maybe I didn't need to leave with Rachel.

"Fine, Mercedes and I can just find a nice place in the middle and visit you on weekends." Mercedes hummed in agreement. Rachel just huffed and crossed her arms.

"Though if things work out with Blaine you can always live with him. He did say he lived close to NYU and he did offer to let you stay with him." Mercedes said waggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up 'Cedes. He was joking." Like that would ever happen.

"You never know!" She sang. I rolled my eyes and we let the subject drop. Knowing things with the two of them were never forgotten about for too long so I grabbed the necessary things and made my way down to the lobby. Along the way I stopped by the coffee, in need of a pick me up. While I had not gone to bed the same time as Rachel and Mercedes, I still fell asleep at an ungodly hour.

And at 12:20 I was outside waiting for Blaine, coffee now in the trash. I hoped he would be early. For a summer afternoon it there was a cool wind blowing. I shivered and pulled my jacket closer just as I saw Blaine's car pull up alongside the hotel. I watched as he got out in a rush towards the doors, stopping in front of them to check his watch.

"Blaine, over here." His head whipped towards me, a smile gracing his handsome features. I watched as he jogged over, admiring the way his curls bounced with each step.

"Hey, I hope you haven't been waiting too long." Oh, you don't even know.

"No, not at all, just got out here actually." He sighed in relief.

"That's good. My boss held me up after a shift, needed to talk to me about working extra hours. I thought I was going to be late so I raced up here. I'm glad I made it. I would have beaten myself up about it if I had been late." I smiled as he kept rambling. It was a nice change. Usually guys didn't care this much about hanging out with me, or doing anything with me. Yet here was Blaine, I guy I barely know, saying how terrible he would have felt if he had been late.

"It's okay, you're not late, you're here. Let's go." He stopped and smiled. With a swift nod he took my hand in his and led me over to the car. I tried to stifle the blush I knew was creeping onto my cheeks. He opened my door for me then let go of my hand and went over to his side.

And there I was, once again sitting in the front seat of Blaine's car. Only this time, instead of a trying to ignore my two embarrassing friends, I was out on a…outing. Just the two of us.

"So what are Mercedes and Rachel up to today? With you being gone and all they'll have no one to embarrass."

"Oh shut up." He laughed and pulled out into the street. "They are going to look at apartments around Julliard, Rachel wants to be as close as she can." I leaned into the car door and looked out the window. "Which means I probably won't live with them since I am not taking public transportation for an hour ever day just to get to and from school."

"Understandable." We turned right.

"Yeah, but now I need to find where I can go look at apartments for myself that aren't terribly expensive, that's going to be hard." One of the main reasons I wanted to get an apartment with Rachel and Mercedes was not just because they're my best friends, but also, because sharing an apartment with 2 other people would cheapen the rent. Money is not something I have loads of.

"If you want I could take you to some places." My head snapped towards him.

"Really?" I said hopefully.

"Yeah, I do leave near NYU, we could drive around the area see what's for sale. I know I see at least 20 for sale signs everyday." It a bout of excitement I leaped across and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I didn't know what I was doing but I was so happy. A New Yorker willing to take me apartment hunting? It was more than I could ask for. I know absolutely nothing about real estate or pricing.

"It's no problem Kurt, really. And I'm loving this hug and all but I kind of need to drive." Blushing, I immediately let go and settle back into my seat, muttering an apology. He laughed. "So lunch first or apartment hunting?"

Happy with the change of subject I responded, "Lunch, I've barely eaten anything today."

"To lunch then." He made a u-turn and started driving in the complete opposite direction. "I know I told you I was going to take you to this place my friend introduced me to, but since we're going to go apartment hunting as well I thought we should just get lunch in the neighborhood."

"Sounds good." We continued to drive. My eyes watching everything we passed by, the clothing stores, the music store, the food vendors, everything. Everything looked so exciting. I reached into my pocket to grab my phone, wanting to text Mercedes, and spotted a map. What did Blaine need a map of New York for? I reached down to pick it up noticing how old and wrinkled it was.

"I got that when I first came here. I have the worst sense of direction, especially with new places. You don't know how many times I got lost driving to school. It also sucked that I was the only person in my apartment with a car. I had to drive everyone everywhere. It did help me to get to know the city like the back of my hand though."

I laughed at his story but something he said stuck in my head. "You got lost driving to school? I thought you lived in a dorm."

"Nope, the apartment I live in now was the one I lived in during college." My eyes widened, that was an even farther commute than what I was complaining about. "Which is why I understand you not wanting to commute, I would have killed to live closer."

"Why didn't you?"

"I wanted to be with my friends. We ended up there because 3 of them were going to NYU, are other friend went to Julliard, it was a majority thing." I nodded. Blaine was genuinely a good guy, I would have never done that.

"You're a really good friend. I would have never done that."

He shook his head. "No, I just didn't want to live alone. I'm kind of a coward like that. The first time they were all going to be gone I freaked out. I called one of them screaming at three in the morning after I saw the shadow of one of the game controllers and thought it was a giant spider." I burst out laughing, unable to control my self.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." He laughed along and shook his head.

"No, no, it's hilarious. My friend did the same thing when I realized it wasn't a giant spider. When they all got back he told everyone and it was all I heard about for the next 3 months." And to think Mercedes, Rachel, and I had this whole suave, handsome New Yorker picture of him in our minds and in actuality he was turning out to be kind of a dork.

We drove a bit farther until Blaine pulled in front of small café. It looked very homey and like it had been here forever.

"This was one of my favorite places to go during college." He said as we got out of the car. "A lot of students spend a lot of time here. They have free wifi here, good connection, really comfortable and cozy."

We walked in and as I looked around I could tell that I would be one of those people that visited here a lot.

"You ready to eat?" I nodded and he took my hand and led me to a table near the back.

* * *

><p>Sorry i took forever to update D: I didn't get everything i wanted into this chapter but i wanted to to update for you guys. I will try to get the rest of their day up as soon as i can!<p>

thank you guys for reading! please review!


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in a small two person booth in the back corner of the restaurant, Blaine had gone up to the counter to order our food. I watched as he talked with the guy, they laughed and I glared. Blaine reached a hand up to his shoulder in what looked like a reassuring gesture, but in the pit of my stomach I felt the jealousy starting to bubble.

No, there is no reason for me to be jealous. Blaine is not my boyfriend, we're not dating, we're friends. Friends. You're not supposed to get jealous over your friend, who just happens to be gay, and talking to another guy, who just might happen to be gay as well. I turned away from them, staring at the wall. The sound of approaching footsteps came from behind.

"Food should be ready in just a bit." Blaine sat down across from me with a smile on his face. A smile that guy put on his face. I frowned.

"Who was the guy you were talking to?"

His smile faded a bit. "That's my friend, Jeremy; he lives in my building with his girlfriend." Girlfriend? "This is the first time I've seen him working here, apparently they're expecting and he wanted to get another job to help save some money before the baby came." Pregnant girlfriend? Oh my god…I feel like an idiot. I can't believe I was getting jealous over a guy with a pregnant girlfriend. I have no right to be jealous in the first place. Blaine and I are friends. Just friends. I'm a horrible person. I can't believe myself. I want to go hide somewhere dark where no one would ever find me.

"Kurt…Kurt!" My head snapped up and my eyes locked with Blaine's. He smiled. "Lost in thought?"

Blushing, I mumbled a "sorry", taking a sip of the drink Blaine had brought back for me.

Blaine just laughed and shook his head. "No need to be sorry." We sat in silence, both of us trying to nonchalantly sip our drinks. Oh god…was it going to be this awkward for the rest of the day? First I get jealous of a straight guy with a child on the way, then I completely ignore Blaine to rant about it in my head, thus embarrassing myself further, and now we're awkwardly sipping out drinks. Oh god, I am never going-

"Kurt." I stopped my mental rant. Blaine looked determined, yet anxious. "I, I wanna be clear about this. About what this really is."

"Okay." Okay, just go ahead and tell me that this is just a platonic outing, crushing the part of me that's in lo-like with you.

He ran a hand through his hair, eyes darting away for a second before locking with mine. "Kurt, I, I'm sorry. This was selfish of me." Wait, what? I looked at him confused. "This wasn't just to pay you back for yesterday; I mean it is, but not completely. I," he paused, eyes looking anywhere but me. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. "I like you, Kurt, and this was just an excuse to spend more time with you." My eyes widened. What? Really? No. He was joking right? Blaine can't like me. "And I know you don't feel the same, that's why I'm apologizing. This was selfish of me and I'm sorry for tricking you into this."

I stared at him, confused, for several moments. "Wait, what?" He kept his head down, looking at the table.

The waiter delivered our food and left quickly, sensing the mood. I didn't know what to say. Blaine likes me? Me? And he thought I didn't like him back? No. No! This is supposed to be the other way around! It's supposed to be about how I like him and he has to turn me down, thus breaking my heart. This isn't right. "Blaine-"

"I'm sorry. I pretty much forced you into this and now I'm making it all awkward and…and I should go. Yes that would be the best plan of action." He made a move to get up and leave but I grabbed his arm.

"Sit down." His eyes locked with mine as he sat back down in his chair. "Okay. 1) You did not force me to come here. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be. 2) Its only awkward because I'm pretty sure we're thinking different things. And 3)" I paused for a second my eyes darting away, only to come right back to his. "I like you too." His eyes went wide with disbelief and I couldn't help but think he looked even more adorable than usual.

"You, but, I don't, what?" Words spluttered out of his mouth and I watched amusedly as he took his turn at being confused. "But…I don't understand. Every time we're together you seem so distant, like you don't wanna be around me. That is, when you're not apologizing for Rachel."

I rolled my eyes. His words had some truth though. "It's called being shy and self-conscious around the person you like. And for most of them time that I've known you, I had convinced myself that you were straight." He laughed a bit at that and I couldn't help but smile a little. "I honestly can't believe you like me." I took a bite of my food.

Blaine smiled sweetly at me. "For starters, you're adorable. And even though I've only known for what? 3 days?" Oh my god it's only been 3 days. How can it have only been 3 days? I feel like-oh, he's holding my hand. "I feel like I've known you for so much longer. I know that's kind of cheesy, but it's true. And there's just something about you that makes me want to be around you and get to know you better." I blushed as his thumb caressed the back of my hand. "Maybe this is one of those times when you just know you're meant to be with that person." Is that really how he feels? No boy, no one ever, has ever said anything like that to me. I just could not believe this was happening. It's like my Prince Charming just fell out of the sky.

"You cannot be real." His smiled grew, continuing to stroke the back of my hand with his thumb. We stayed like that the entire time we ate. We talked about what other shows he's played for, where else he worked, just things like that. "So the job you were at before this was the music shop?" So far I've found out he works at the hotel, the music store, random orchestras for Broadway shows, and he manages an open-mic night with his friend on Saturdays.

"Yeah, this family runs it; it's a really nice place. I've been working there since I moved here." He took a bite of his food. "I work there every day, except Wednesdays, well now Wednesday mornings."

"Wow, when are you not working?" He laughed.

"I'm not working now, am I? And the extra hours are just until Jim's arm heals, though I have been called a workaholic many a time."

"I bet." I wiped my mouth with mouth with my napkin and set it down on the table.

"Done?" I nodded and he let go of my hand and repeated the same action. "Let's go then. Gotta go look for your new home." We got up and made our way out and over to Blaine's car. For the first time I could get in and not have any worries. I didn't have to worry about comments that Rachel and Mercedes might make, I didn't have to worry about my feelings for Blaine or whether this was a date or not. I sunk into the seat, realizing how comfortable it was, and turned my face towards Blaine as he started the car. Smile on my face.

"Thank you." He looked at me surprised and confused. "For lunch and for taking me out apartment hunting." And for liking me back, and being the nicest guy I've ever met, and for just being overall perfect.

"Of course." Taking my hand in his he pulled out into the street. I looked down at our intertwined fingers and my smile grew. With my free hand I pulled out my phone to text Mercedes.

'it was a date! c:' I quickly typed out, low against my thigh so Blaine wouldn't notice.

Almost immediately after, I got a reply. 'oh my god! What happened?'

Trying to suppress my smile I typed back. 'he told me he likes me.'

This time I got 2 replies, from both Mercedes and Rachel.

'OH MY GOD! DEATAILS! DEATAILS!'

'KURT! WHAT? OH MY GOD!'

"Who you texting?" My head snapped away from my phone at the sound of Blaine's voice.

"Mercedes is telling me about the places they're looking at." I couldn't tell him what I was really doing, that's just too embarrassing. He peeked over at me for a moment then back at the rode, smiling. Like he already knew what I was doing. I looked away blushing, and put my phone away. We sat in silence, which I didn't like. What if Blaine was having second thoughts? What if he decided he actually didn't like me? "So where are these apartments you're taking me to?"I asked, determined to break the silence.

"There are about 4 in my building we could start with."In his building? "The rent's not too bad, depending on the apartment."

"Okay, sounds great." He gave my hand a little reassuring squeeze. I guess my nervousness was apparent. He turned the corner and pulled into a parking structure.

"Here we are then." I unfortunately had to let go of his hand to get out of the car. "Do you mind if we stop by my apartment for a second? I need to drop something off and check and see if anyone called me."

"Yeah, no problem." Grinning, he walked over and put an arm around my waist. "Then up we shall go." He lead me over to the elevator and then up to the floor of his apartment. The entire time he kept his arm around my waist, lightly stroking my side. I gave into the urge and leaned my head on his shoulder. This all just felt so right.

I was broken from my thoughts when we came to a stop outside of a door. I could feel Blaine rummaging in his pockets for his keys. I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked at him, pouting as his arm slipped from my waist as he went and unlocked the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode." I smiled as he pushed the door open and gestured for me to walk through. I was instantly engulfed in the feeling of warmth. Blaine's apartment was very cozy. It was smaller than I thought it was going to be. To the left was the kitchen and across from that was the living area with a couch and TV, accompanied be by a pile of instruments to the side of it.

"Four people lived here?" I asked while Blaine tossed his keys on a desk to the right of the door and laughed.

"Bunk beds. We had one where the desk is and one in the bedroom. But yeah, it was a tight squeeze, especially when they brought their girlfriends over for the night." Oh, eww, gross. "But, anyway, have a seat. No need to stand in the doorway. I might be a bit, so feel free to get comfortable." I nodded and walked over to the couch. I sat down facing the wall opposite the door, watching Blaine re-arrange his instruments and check his phone. He swore and started to call someone. "Hello? Hi, sorry I left my phone at my apartment. Tonight?" He glanced over at me. "No, sorry, I can't do nights, I work as a lounge singer during the night, remember? Yeah, sorry. Yes I'm sure. Sorry, bye."

"Who was that?"

"My boss from the music store, he wanted me to work tonight." He put his phone in his pocket and sat down in front of me so that our knees were touching, resting his hands on my knees. "But, as you heard, I declined."

I nodded. "Because of your job at the hotel, do you work there every night?" I put my hands on top of his.

"Not every night. I don't work Wednesdays." Wait, but…

"Today is Wednesday." I looked at him confused.

He smiled. "I know."

"Then why did-"

"I wanted to spend more time with you." I immediately stopped talking. He turned down a job to spend time with me? Someone who admits to being a workaholic turned down a job for me?

"You didn't need to do that."

He gripped both of my hands in his. "No, I didn't. But I did. I wanted to." I blushed and held my head down. Oh god, I was blushing again. I was doing that too much today. Stupid Blaine and his stupid sweet, charming ways. My face was just going to be red for the rest of my life.

We sat there for a long time in a comfortable silence. I kept my head down, peeking at Blaine every now and then, while Blaine sat there brushing the backs of my hands with his thumbs. I know he brought me here to look at apartments in his building, but I didn't care. I didn't want to move.

"Do you wanna just forget about looking at apartments?" My head snapped up, almost head butting Blaine. My face was so close to his I could feel his breath on my lips, his eyes staring straight into mine. The words that had been on the tip of my tongue were swallowed as my mind went completely blank. I didn't know what to do. Was he going to kiss me? Oh my god! Was he? My eyes peeked at his lips and then quickly back at his eyes. "I don't think either of us is in the mood anymore." Not for apartment hunting, no, not at all for that. He gave a breathy laugh and leaned his forehead against mine; his eyes leaving me mine to look down at our hands.

"Blaine?" He brought one of my hands up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss that sent my skin on fire. He leaned in closer, nuzzling his nose against mine.

"You're adorable." And then he kissed me. Our heads had tilted simultaneously and before I knew it, Blaine's lips were on mine. His soft, sweet lips. The kiss was chaste but I lost myself in the feeling. This was my first real kiss. And it was with a guy that genuinely liked me and I for sure liked him.

And then it was gone. Just as suddenly as it had started, it ended. I let out a whimper, begging him to come back.

"I hope that wasn't too forward-"

"Shut up, Blaine." His eyes widened in surprise. "Get your face back over here." He grinned and leaned in to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Yes, I would much rather be doing this than apartment hunting.

* * *

><p>Hi guys! Sorry this is so late D: i'll try and get the next one up faster!<p>

review!


	8. Chapter 8

*beeeeeeeeeeeep* *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

Who the hell could be calling me? My eyes fluttered open and were met with total darkness. I tried to reach for my phone but I couldn't move. The weight on top of me finally registering in my mind, oh god what did I do. I continued to freak out as my phone continued to ring.

"What's that noise?" A voice above me groaned. My thoughts calmed as I realized it was Blaine that was above me. Right, we must have fallen asleep while watching TV last night. "Turn it off." He buried his head further into the crook of my neck and tightened his arms around my waist.

"I can't, my arm is trapped." Blaine sprang off me and over to the other side of the couch. Alarm read in his eyes as he realized what position we had been in. I attempted to coolly pull my phone out of my pocket and check who had called me.

The screen read:

19 texts from Mercedes,

34 texts from Rachel,

And 1 missed call.

"Oh crap." I checked the time on my phone, 5:17 am.

"Shit!" Blaine scrambled off the couch and into another room. I sat confused, looking at the door he had just run through. "That wasn't because of you!" He yelled from the other side of the door. "I just saw the time and I have to be at work at 6." I heard a crash and another swear. "Gotta get ready!" Then the sound of a shower starting.

The thought of Blaine in the shower, of him being naked, made me blush. Trying to push the image from my mind, I decided to call Mercedes back.

"Where the hell are you?" Came the angry voice of Mercedes. "We have been texting you all night. We were this close to calling your dad, Kurt." I paled.

"You didn't right?"

"No…we didn't." Relief burst through my chest. "Now where the hells are you?"

"Umm…" I paused. I had to tell her the truth, it was the safest route. Oh god, she's going to take this entirely the wrong way. "At Blaine's apartment."

Dead silence. Then, "OH MY GOD! KURT! YOU DIDN'T! ON THE FIRST DATE?"

"Nothing happened!" I quickly shot back, trying to preserve my innocence. "We fell asleep watching TV." After some other activities that is…but they didn't need to know about that.

"Sure you did." Snickering could be heard from their side of the phone. I huffed into the speaker. I can't believe that they would think I would give it up on the first date. I'm no Santana for Christ sake. "Okay, okay, whatever. Where is Blaine?"

I blushed. "In the shower." That really did not help the situation at all. "He's getting ready to go to work. Stop making this into something it's not, okay." I heard the shower stop in the other room. "I'll call you back, okay? Bye." I hung up before she could say anything. I looked at the clock below Blaine's TV, 5:25.

Blaine walked out into the room, dressed only in jeans and a towel on top of his head. I couldn't help but stare at his chest. God, he's so attractive.

"Sorry about this." My eyes snapped up from his chest to his eyes.

"It's okay, it's not like you planned this." He walked over to the laundry basket on the other side of the couch and picked up a shirt, dropping the towel on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah, still, I'm sorry I have to race out of here but I open." He yanked the shirt over his head. "You can go back to sleep if you want, I keep an extra key in the candy jar, so you can leave whenever you want. Or, I mean, I get off at 12 and if you wanted to do something afterwards that would be cool. You could just here for the day, if you want that is." He grabbed his bag off his desk.

"That sounds nice." His head whipped around to me. "I could use some more sleep, and if we're going out afterwards anyway might as well just stay here. " He smiled walked back over to me.

"You sure?" He asked as stood above me, reaching out to stroke my cheek. "I don't wanna keep you from your friends, or your vacation." Shaking my head I reached up and took his hand in mine.

"You're not keeping me from anything. I have the rest of my life to explore New York, I am going to be living and going to school here. Plus I don't think Rachel and Mercedes have anything planned for today. Though, you think it would be okay if they stopped by? I'm sure they will want to know what happened, plus I need a change of clothes." He laughed and took my face in his hands and kissed me softly.

"Of course." We smiled at each other.

"You better get to work." He nodded and let go of my face. Adjusting his bag on his shoulder, he made his way towards the door. "Don't forget your phone again."

"Right!" He dashed into the other room and came with it in his hand. "Thanks." He made to go out the door again but stopped and walked over to the kitchen counter and started to write something down. "My phone number and address are on the counter okay. Bye. See you later." And then he was gone.

"I guess it's just me now." We're together for barely a day and I already feel like a housewife waiting for her husband to come home. That must be a record or something. I glanced at the clock, it read 5:33. "I hope he gets to work on time."

Yawning, I got up from the couch. I really could use some more sleep. I walked into the room Blaine kept going in and out of, which was not surprisingly his bedroom. "I don't think he would mind if I slept in his bed. I doubt he would want me to be uncomfortable on the couch." I took my shoes and lay down on top of the blankets. Blaine's smell surrounded me and I inhaled it in deeply, falling into a deep sleep.

-break-

Once again I was work up by my phone ringing; only this time it wasn't 5 am. Without looking at who it was I answered. "Hello?"

"Hummel, you didn't call me back." Oops. I sat up and checked the time, 9:27 am. Major oops.

"Sorry I fell asleep." I rubbed my eyes.

"Sure you did, where are you?" I rolled my eyes at her disbelieving tone.

"I'm still at Blaine's, after he left for work I went back to sleep." I got up and made my way out of the bedroom and into the main living area.

"What, really?"

"Yeah, he had to be there at 6 because he was opening. He told me I could stay and sleep awhile longer. He even said you guys could come over, which I was going to ask you to since I need a change of clothes. Blaine and I are going to go out after he gets back from work." I leaned on the kitchen counter, feeling very grown up. Spending the night at my new boyfriends' apartment, sleeping in his bed, inviting friends over to hang out, it feels pretty awesome I must say.

"We will so be there. What do you need us to bring?" I told her which outfit I wanted them to bring and gave them the address to Blaine's apartment.

"We'll be there in a flash, boo." After saying goodbye we hung and I set my phone down on the counter. What to do now?

In response my stomach growled and I realized just how hungry I was. Turning around towards the fridge I opened it and looked for something to eat. Surprisingly there was a lot of food and not just take out and frozen dinners.

"I wonder if he would mind if I made myself something to eat…" Turning back to the counter I picked up my phone and the paper Blaine had left his phone number on. After saving his number I sent him a text asking if it was okay.

'of course ;)' I smiled at the winky face and went back to the fridge. A second later my phone beeped again with a new text, 'make sure you check the expiration dates'. I laughed and went back to the fridge and started pulling out some ingredients to make myself a meal.

-break-

There was a knock at the door and I jumped up and ran over. After cautiously looking through the peep hole I threw the door open and hugged my friends.

"What took you guys so long? It's been over an hour." I let go of them and lead them inside to the couch where I had previously been sitting watching television.

"It took us forever to find the socks you wanted us to bring." Mercedes huffed sitting on the couch. "We almost came without them."

"Don't worry, I found them." Rachel chimed. "And wow, Blaine's place is a lot nicer than I imagined." She sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Yeah, though he used to have to share with 3 other guys." Both of the girls blanched at the thought.

"So, how did you guys end up here?" Rachel inquired as she pulled Kurt down to sit between her and Mercedes.

"Yeah White Boy, give us all the details of your date." It felt like the last they and pulled my down between them, demanding I tell them what happened between Blaine and I. Only this time I was more than happy to give them the details.

"Well," I paused watching as they leaned in with anticipation. "He picked me up from the hotel and took me lunch, like I told you."

"Because he wanted to make it up to for the other day." Mercedes supplied.

"So he had originally stated!" I countered excitedly, crossing my legs on top of the couch. "But then, in the middle of our lunch he says he needs to be clear about what we were doing. Then he starts apologizing and saying that he's selfish."

"Selfish?"Rachel questioned.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Mercedes hushed.

"Yes, selfish, he said that the main reason he asked me to lunch was because he liked me and wanted to spend more time with me." The girls squealed and bounced on the couch. "But then he kept apologizing, for tricking me into this because apparently he thought I didn't like him back."

"Well, Kurt, you weren't exactly the most flirtatious." Rachel began.

"Anyway, I quickly rectified the situation and there was hand holding and now we're together." I ended with a bright smile.

"Awwwww." They cooed in unison.

"Wait but that doesn't explain how you guys ended up here." Remarked Mercedes.

"When I told Blaine that you guys were looking at apartments he offered to take me to look at a few. Said there were a couple in his building and he just needed to stop by his first."

"Did you look at any apartments?" Rachel inquired with a smirk on her face.

"No…" I sunk back into the couch as the two of them raised their eyebrows at me expectantly. "We, ummm…we sorta ended up…making out." I mumbled the last part.

"Whaaaaaaaat? What was that, Kurt?" By the smiles on their faces I could that they had heard me.

"You heard me." I protested, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Nope, not at all. Not a word was heard. Care to repeat it?" I turned my head away from her, rolling my eyes.

Mercedes laughed, "So my boy got his mack on. Good for you." I blushed but gave her a smile. "So, are you guys like official?"

"Well, I think so. I mean, neither of us said out loud that we're boyfriends or anything, but it feels official."

"Of course it's official." We all jumped at the sudden new voice in the room. Turning around we all saw Blaine standing by the door. He smiled at us. "Honey, I'm home." I laughed and got off the couch, walking up and giving him a tight hug.

"Hi." I whispered in his ear. I felt his breathy laughter on my neck.

"Hi to you too." He whispered back. I didn't want to let go but the longer we stood there the more Rachel and Mercedes' stares bore into my back. Reluctantly, I let go and walked back over to the couch.

"Hi Blaine." Mercedes and Rachel said together.

"Hey girls," Blaine dropped his bag and keys on the counter and made his way over to us, dropping himself on the floor in front of us, leaning back on his arms. "What have you guys been up to?"

"Oh, you know, just talking." Giggled Rachel, "How was work?"

That's right, he was at work, but "I thought you didn't get off work until 12."

"I got off early. Emily came in half way through my shift and demanded I let her take it over, says I've been hogging all the morning shifts or something like that." He laughed and lay back on the floor. "I don't mind though, slept in the back for a couple hours."

"Late night?" Mercedes smirked.

"Yeah, whenever I watch a movie before sleeping I'm always really tired the next day." I laughed inside. That was probably not what they were expecting.

We all sat in silence for a few moments. Blaine on the floor, eyes closed, Rachel and Mercedes fidgeting on the ends of the couch, and myself gazing at Blaine's unguarded face.

"You guys want lunch?" Blaine spoke up. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." He rocked up from the floor to a sitting position. "I'm thinking pasta." He said with a goofy smile.

While Blaine made lunch the girls and I conversed on the couch in hushed whispers.

"I thought you said you guys made out last night and that's why you didn't come back." Rachel asked softly.

"We need! But I didn't say that's why I didn't come back." I retorted.

"Then why didn't you?" Mercedes leaned in closer.

"Okay, so we made out for awhile and then he asked if I wanted to watch a movie, and I said sure. So we watched a movie that kind of sucked, he had just bought it so he hadn't seen it either, so we channel surfed until we came to this channel that had just started playing 'The Sound of Music'. I think I feel asleep around the time they were trying to escape…" I trailed off thinking back to last night.

"So you guys really did fall asleep watching TV…"

I blinked. "Yeah, that's what I told you. Did you not believe me? Mercedes!" I whispered sharply. "Did you really think we did…stuff?"

"Well, we both just assumed."Rachel admitted. I looked at her shocked; I can't believe the two of them!

"Who do you think I am? Santana?"

"Okay, okay! We're sorry!"I got up off the couch and walked away. I can't believe them! How dare they think I'm some kind of slut! Crossing my arms I huffed as I walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, stirring the sauce.

"My so-called friends." I leaned back against the counter next to him, watching as he stirred.

He glanced up at me, "What did they do?"

"They think I-" I stopped immediately. I couldn't tell him that my friends think we had se- slept together last night. No. That's just awkward. But if I don't then I would already be lying to him. Oh my god, we've been together for one day and I'm already lying to him.

"They think you what?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Nothing."

Raising an eyebrow he looked at me doubtful. "Nothing?" I nodded. "Oh come on, Kurt. It's not nothing if you're upset about it." He said in a soft comforting voice.

"I get upset about nothing all the time." I tried to defend, but the look on his face remained unconvinced. He turned down the heat on the stove and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"You know you can tell me anything. I know we haven't known each other for long, but we're in a relationship now. You don't need to hide anything. I'm here for you." I let my head fall onto his shoulder. I was touched. This man was so sweet and so…so loving.

"It's stupid…and embarrassing." I murmured into his shoulder.

"I don't care."

"Okay…they, they think we slept together last night. And that that's the real reason I didn't come back last night."

"But we did sleep together last night." I pulled away from his shoulder and looked at him. He had to be kidding right.

"Blaine, you know what I'm talking about. They think we had se-se…relations." He looked at me confused for a moment before a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Oh, they think we had sex last night?"

"Shhhhhhhh! Shhh! Shhh! Shhh!" He laughed and pulled me close again.

"Why would they think that?" He whispered.

"Because apparently they think I'm some whore or something." I mutter dejectedly.

"Oh shush, you're not a whore. Now that woman at the lounge the other night, she was a whore." He hushed, stroking my hair. "Now perk up, lunch is just about ready." He pecked my forehead and let go, turning back to the food on the stove.

I smiled. "Do you want me to put some plates out?"

He grinned back. "That would be lovely."

* * *

><p>i hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And i hope you guys all have a great halloween!<p>

review!


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you want to do?" After lunch Rachel and Mercedes had excused themselves, saying they wanted to check back on a few apartments they saw yesterday.

'"I don't know. I haven't really been anywhere yet, other than Broadway." We were lounging on the couch, his arm wrapped around my waist as I rested my head on his shoulder. Honestly, I wouldn't mind just staying in for the rest of the day. Curled up on the couch watching a good movie, just relaxing.

"How about Time Square? Get all the touristy stuff out of the way while you're still a tourist?" He smiled. "It can be our first real date."

"…Yesterday wasn't a date?"

"Well," He started, resting his head on top of mine. "It was, technically."

"Technically?" I asked looking up at him, confused.

"I want our first date to be special. More than just lunch and making out on my couch."

"Don't forget about the movies."

He laughed softly, "Oh, never. But, getting back to what I was talking about. I want our first date to be special, magical." He said dreamily staring up at the ceiling.

"That's very sweet of you." I pecked him on the cheek and for the first time I saw him blush.

"Umm, so…I, uhh, you like the sound of that? Time Square? You wanna go?" He fumbled with his words. I have never seen him like this and it was sort of refreshing to see I could make him flustered.

"Sure, just let me go change." I said with no intention of getting up. Choosing to instead stay tucked against Blaine's side.

Chuckling, he asked. "Aren't you going to get up?" I shook my head and nuzzled my face into his neck.

"Don't wanna move." I mumbled into his skin.

I felt him laugh as he shifted against me. "Alright then." Before I knew what was happening, Blaine had slipped his free arm under my name knees and picked me up. I squeaked in surprise, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Blaine! What are you doing?"

"Taking you to get changed. You said you didn't want to get up, so I'm going to carry you." He said, kicking the door open. "And here you are, my Prince." We both laughed as he sat me down on his bed. I stared up at him, locking eyes. "You're really beautiful, Kurt." He whispered. Slowly, our mouths came together in a passionate kiss. Blaine's caressed my side, leaving feather light touches that gave me goose bumps, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt the bed dip as he lowered himself onto the bed, pressing his body against mine.

"Blaine." I gasped as our bodies touched. My body trembled in pleasure as he trailed kisses down my jaw and neck. I slid my hands down his chest, feeling the muscles underneath his shirt. He pulled away and smiled at me, blushing, I smiled back. His lashes fluttered against as his smile grew. He leaned in and pressed a quick, chaste kiss against my lips. I returned the action but when I went to pull away he slid his fingers through my hair and held me there, deepening the kiss.

I felt something vibrating against my hip, at first I thought it was in my head until, "Goddamnit." Blaine pulled away and dug his phone out of his pocket. "What?" He asked impatiently. "No…no." He pulled completely away and I decided to go change and give him some privacy. Grabbing my clothes I stepped into the bathroom.

I took my time changing, making sure there were no wrinkles or imperfections. I was pretty impressed that Rachel and Mercedes managed to get everything here without anything getting wrinkled or creased. I was fixing my hair when there was a knock at the door. "Almost done." I called. I gave a few final touches and then made my way back into the room.

"Well don't you look nice." Blaine complimented from atop his dresser. Smiling, I walked over and stood between his legs.

"Thank you." I took his hands in mine. "Now, what are you doing on top of your dresser?"

He laughed, gripping my hands tighter. "Just enjoying the view, new perspective and all." I hummed in understanding.

"Who called?"

"My dad."

"Oh." I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "What did he want?"

"Well, first he asked why it took me so long to answer, asked if I had finally found myself a nice girlfriend, then muttered something about grandkids." I frowned. So Blaine's dad was obviously not okay with him being gay. "And apparently him and my mom are coming to visit next week." He sighed. "Loads of fun that'll be. But, anyway, forget about it. Let's go have fun." He beamed. I nodded and took a step so he could jump down.

As we left the apartment and walked into the elevator I couldn't help but think about Blaine's parents. Even though he was acting like it wasn't a big deal, I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to have your parents not be supportive. I knew I was lucky with how supportive my dad was. I wonder if his mom is mom feels the same as his dad…

"What's wrong?" I snapped out of my thoughts, head snapping over to look at Blaine who grabbed my hand as he walked out the elevator.

"Nothing." I dismissed. It wasn't the time to talk about this stuff.

"Oh no, tell me. Now's not the time for secrets."

I paused, thinking if I should tell him, or if I should tell him we'll talk about it later. "Your parents."

"Oh…" His hands tensed in mine. "What about them?"

"I was just wondering…what they're like. You know usual boyfriend parental worries." I tried to play off.

"If you want to know about them you can just ask." I stopped in front of the car.

"Really?" I asked, unsure.

"Really, there's no secrets." He forced a smile. I tightened my hand in his, my way of offering comfort. I could tell this must be really hard for him.

"Then, if it's not too much, what are they like?" He looked away and sighed, letting go of my hand.

"My dad's a lawyer, as are the rest of them in his family, lots of politicians and lawyers and political people in my dad's family. He hates anything that might…tarnish his reputation." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Everything was an argument with him; he never left work at work. Home was like living in a courtroom. Everything was a case that that he had to win. He had to having everything done the way he wanted, when he wanted, or…" Blaine stopped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Or there were consequences." My heart broke. I could only imagine what Blaine had to go through. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, trying to offer comfort but he was so tense.

"What about your mom?" I whispered. This didn't seem to help at all; Blaine let out a bark of laughter and looked up at the ceiling of the garage.

"My mother did nothing." He bit out. "Only what my father said. She was brought up to do whatever her husband wanted. He needs to throw a party for clients, she put it together. He had to attend a business function; she put on her best dress. He wanted yell and beat their only child," Blaine started yelling. "She just stayed in the other room and pretended nothing was happening!" All his pain and anger was coming out of him in waves.

"Blaine." I said pathetically. I didn't know what to say, there was nothing I could say, nothing could make this any better. I pulled him close, as close as I could, and let him lean his head on my shoulder.

"When I told them I was gay he was furious. Absolutely furious." His voice sounded so hollow. "He punched me in the face and told me to stop lying." My jaw dropped. "I won't tell you what else happened, but it wasn't pretty. I told them in hopes that it would make the new of me wanting to be a music major and go into music for a living less like the end of the world, but after the reaction I got I forgot all about it. It's the reason why I was business major." Neither of us knew what to say, we just stood there holding each other.

I felt Blaine starting to hiccup into my shoulder. "Blaine, are you okay?" He pulled away and met with laughter. "Blaine?"

"I totally ruined the mood." He pulled himself completely out of my arms and continued to laugh. "Here we are, about to go on a date, and I end up telling you my sob story instead." I smiled, it was a little funny. "Shall we go then?"

"We shall."

* * *

><p>Short angtsy chapter D: I am so sorry this took so long to update! My computer crashed and i lost everything on my computer, then i didn't have word for 2 weeks. I am going to try to update very soon! Again i'm sorry it took so long<p>

review? c:


	10. Chapter 10

I was definitely not in Ohio anymore. I stared up at the tall building all around, holding tightly onto Blaine's hand as busy tourists and locals pushed past us.

"Come on, we're in the way." Blaine pulled me through the crowd. Not used to huge crowds I bumped and crashed into everyone on the sidewalk, who all either ignored me or yelled at me to watch where I was going. Pushing our way through the rest of the way down the block we came to a sudden stop. Blaine whipped around and we came face to face.

"Close your eyes." He said smiling.

"Wha- why?" Instead of a response, Blaine covered my eyes with his hand and stepped behind me.

"Trust me." He whispered into my ear. Not really knowing what to do I nodded and let him lead me the rest of the way.

"Blaine, where are we going?" After a while of walking I was tired and really wanted to know where I was.

"We're almost there, babe, just a little further." We turned another corner and stopped. "Here we are." He removed his hand from my hands and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Time Square."

My eyes danced across the scene before me. The tall buildings, signs everywhere, people walking faster than cars. It was amazing.

"Now, this is nothing compared to the view at night-"

"It's great, Blaine, absolutely amazing." I smiled and leaned back to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled back at me and moved to stand beside me. "So, dear, where to first?" He laughed, shaking his head.

"Dear?" I shrugged, he tightened his arm around me and started walking forward. "Well, sweetie, there's the Museum of Modern Art, Macys," my I perked up at that, shopping? Yes, that is always the best choice. Blaine seemed to notice that mentioning Macys caught my interest. "You wanna go to Macys?"

"Well, shopping is a passion of mine. I love fashion."

"Fashion? Well, how about instead of Macys we go where fashion is celebrated?" I raised my eyebrow curiously at him. "Bryant Park."

My eyes widened. "Bryant Park, like the Bryant Park?" He smiled. "Like the Bryant Park where they have fashion week?" Blaine nodded excitedly. "Oh my god, Blaine! Can we?"

"Of course we can!" He said excitedly, I couldn't tell if he was mocking me or if was really just as excited, but at this moment I didn't really care. "It's just a few blocks away."

"Take me!"

"Not in public, hun." I blushed as I realized what I had said.

"Shut up!" I smacked him on the arm. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course you didn't." I glared at him as we walked towards the park. I know he was just joking but his comment still kind of annoyed me. Sure, we made out after only knowing each other for a few days, and sure, I'm almost positive I am in love with him but I am nowhere near ready to sleep with him. Maybe it was all the comments from Mercedes and Rachel earlier. I know who I am and I am no whore.

And Blaine knew this. He told me himself that I wasn't a whore. He was joking and I just need to get over it. I'm going to Bryant Park! I need to let it go and just be excited.

I leaned into Blaine and just enjoyed the rest of the walk.

* * *

><p>"Now, are you ready?"<p>

I nod. "Yes I'm ready." Blaine had once again covered my eyes as we neared the park.

"Are you sure?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes, I'm sure." I smiled as we came to a stop.

"Are you really, really sure?"

"I'm really, really sure."

"Are you really, really, re-"

"Blaine!" He leaned in and kissed the back of my neck, I could practically feel his smile.

"Sorry." He dropped his hands I gasped.

"Oh my god!" I ran down the stairs and passed the fountain straight towards the grassy center. I couldn't believe I was here. I had seen pictures online but it's three times as amazing in person.

"We should picnic here sometime."

"Oh my god! Blaine! We're here! I'm here! I can't believe it!" I lunged at him and hugged Blaine tight. "I can't believe I'm here! This is where they Fashion Week, Blaine! Fashion Week!" Not letting him go, I continued to take everything in. The grass was so green and fresh looking and everyone that mingled in middle of a busy city.

Blaine tightened his arms around me. "Great isn't it?" I turned back to him and nodded. It was perfect. He was perfect. The park wasn't the only reason why I was feeling so giddy. I was falling fast and hard for the man in my arms.

We stood, wrapped in each other's arms, just enjoying the comfort for a long time, summer breeze ruffling our clothes. The smell of nature all around us, heads on the others shoulders

"Wanna go on the carousel?" Blaine asked against my shoulder.

I lift my head off his shoulder and looked at him surprised. "They have a carousel?" I gasped into his ear. He picked his head up and nodded. My grin grew and I gave him a squeeze. "Let's go! Let's go!" We both laughed as he started to pull me out of the grass to the edge of the park.

It was a cute, classic looking carousel. Blue and white with dragonflies placed around the top, along with plenty of colorful animals to ride on.

I whined as Blaine let go of me to go by the tickets. "I'll just be a minute." I watched as Blaine walked up to the ticket booth which was covered in painted flowers, looking very cutesy. I couldn't help but chuckle as Blaine bounced on the balls of his feet waiting for someone to come to help him.

My mind started to drift and I just, I just can't believe I'm in New York still. New York was so, so different! I've been here for 4 days an my world has done a complete 180. This time last week I was single, still in high school, living with my parents, and still trying to decide if my hair looked better swept to the right or left. Now I have my first boyfriend, on the fast track to being a college student living on their own, and, well, let's be honest my hair looks fabulous either way.

New York is definitely better than Ohio in every way.

"You ready to go on?" Blaine appeared in front of me, breaking free from my thoughts. I nodded and took his hand in mine as we headed through the gates to the carousel. Blaine let go of my hand and all but skipped his way over to a green frog and hopped up on.

Shaking my head, I walked over and sat myself down on a chocolate horse beside him. "Is that your favorite?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Oh no, actually I've never been on this before. I see everyone time I come by and think to myself, hey I should go on that, but I never do."

"Why not?" A few more people walked on and started situating themselves on the different animals.

"I never had anyone to go on it with." He smiled at me and I blushed. "But now I do so everything's magical." He sung out as the carousel started to turn.

"You are too adorable." I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked leaning over.

"You, mister, are too adorable." I said poking him in the chest.

He laughed. "Oh, well, you know, I try."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"You have to work tonight?" We were walking down the street back towards Blaine's car. After the carousel ride we made our way over to the shopping center. Walked around, stopping any place that seemed interesting, buying things here and there.<p>

And of course we stopped and got coffee.

"Yeah, Lounge stuff. I'm sorry, I wish we could hang out longer but I gotta go get my stuff and make sure everything is tuned and working. You want me to drop off the Hotel?" Blaine unlocked the car and walk around to the driver's side.

"Yeah, if it's okay." I slid into the passenger's seat, which I become very acquainted with, and buckled my seat belt.

"Of course not." He started the car and started backing out. "Nothing too much trouble for you." He grabbed my hand as he pulled into the street.

I blushed and tilted my head down. The way Blaine would so casually say things like that…no one has ever treated me like that. No one has ever treated me as if I was…special. I know my dad loves me, but it's not the same.

The way Blaine makes me feel is indescribable.

I hope I make Blaine feel the same way because I never want to let him go.

* * *

><p>oh gosh it's been so long D: This chapter was hard to write for me, i just had a bout of writers block each time i tried to work on it D: but i'm not gunna just blame it on that i was also really lazy (so many anderberry fics to read you know) and for some reason my social life flared up this break but yeah, i'll try to have 11 up sooner! :D<p>

also i hope you all had a very happy christmas and i wish you all a magical new year!

p.s. this chapter is dedicated to Jocy333 who has been here since the beginning and has commented on almost on the chapters 3 c:


	11. Chapter 11

"Knock knock, anyone home?" I walked in, closing the door behind me, to find Rachel and Mercedes sitting on their bed talking.

"Kurt!" Rachel launched herself off of the bed and onto me. "How was your date? What did you do? Where did you go?" After giving me a tight squeeze she pulled me over to the bed and sat me down between her and Mercedes.

Deja vu.

I laughed and pulled my legs up on the bed. They both leaned in with wide eyes, waiting expectantly for an answer. Peeking at them both I grinned and answered "Stuff." Both their faces fell and turned into glares.

"Boy, that ain't funny." Mercedes scolded. I laughed to myself, first time I will ever think this but these too need to find themselves boyfriends stat because they are taking way too much of an interest in my relationship with Blaine.

"Okay, okay. But seriously, you guys need to stop being so nosy." They both tut'd and rolled their eyes.

"Whatevs, now tell us!" Mercedes squealed in my ear.

"Fine, fine! He took me over to Bryant Park, we hung out, went on the carousel. Then we went shopping before he had to drop me off so he can go get his stuff for tonight." I ended with a shrug, trying to play off how magical it really was. I've known this guy for 4 days, 4 days! It is not okay to feel this way about someone after only knowing them for 4 days! I threw myself down on the bed in frustration and ran my hands over my face.

I felt a hand on my stomach and looked up. "Is that all that happened?" I locked eyes with Rachel, instantly knowing it was a mistake, and threw my arms over my face.

"Yes."

"Kurt, is something wrong? Did Blaine say or do something?" I heard the concern in her voice and sighed heavily.

"I think I'm falling for him." I muttered.

"What?" they both asked.

With another heavy sigh, I scrunched my face as said again. "I think I'm falling for him."

"Well of course you've fallen for him, he's your boyfriend."

I snap up to a sitting position. "No, I mean, when I say falling for him I mean…" I looked down at my lap thinking, am I really going to say it out loud? Saying it out loud makes it real. I can feel both of them leaning in closer. I swallowed. "I mean, I think I'm falling…in love with him." I covered my face with my hands as they both gasped in union.

"Oh my god!

"Kurt!"

"Are you serious?"

"Awwwwwwww!"

"That is amazing!"

"Is he just like the sweetest? Totally saw that coming."

"Oh my god! Shut up!" I shout. They both went quiet. I just held my head in my hands. There, it was out. I couldn't take it back, couldn't deny it anymore. I said it.

"Do you really feel that way, Kurt?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

I nodded. "Whenever I'm with him it just feels…right. It's the best feeling I've ever felt." I could feel my face heating up. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Aww, love at first sight." Rachel cooed, clapping her hands together. "Does he feel the same?"

There was an awkward pause where no one said anything. I could feel both of their eyes on me, but I mean…

Really? Did they really expect me to have told the guy I've been going out with for a day and a half that I thought I was in love with him?

"You haven't told him?" Mercedes asked, breaking the silence.

Rolling my eyes, I looked up at her. "Do you really expect me to have told him? We haven't even been dating for 2 days and you expect me to have told him I think I'm falling in love with him?"

"Have you seen the way he looks at you, Kurt? He's been smitten since the beginning!" Rachel reasoned.

Mercedes hummed in agreement. "I told you he was checking you out that first night. I bet if you told-"

"No! There is no way I'm telling him." At least, not anytime soon.

"Kurt." Rachel kneeled down in front of me and stared straight into my eyes. "He loves you." Everything in me stopped. "I've seen the way he looks at you. It's with love. It's the same way you look at him." I looked away, unable to look into her too honest eyes. "No. Kurt, look at me. You have to believe me. The way you too look at each other, it's like you're each other's everything."

"It was love at first sight, Kurt." Mercedes noted. "For both of you."

Did Blaine really feel that way? Did he really…No. We have only just met and, and I'm just being stupid. "Guys, let's just forget about it, okay."

"Kurt…" Mercedes spoke but I just shook my head.

We sat while the sounds of passing cars and people drifted in through the open balcony door.

"No." Rachel protested and stood up. "Kurt, you are not going to deny your feelings. We are going to go down to that lounge, find Blaine and-"

"Rachel, stop."

"Kurt-"

"Blaine and I have been dating for roughly 2 days. I am not going to tell someone, who I have only been dating for two days that I think I am falling in love with them." Rachel pouted; obviously not ready to back down.

"Then we will prove to you that he feels the same." She states defiantly.

"We? Oh, no way Rachel. You are not dragging me into this."

"Yes, we. Mercedes and I will go down to the lounge and talk to Blaine. If he asks where you are we can say you're taking a nap."

"But how-"

"I'm not done yet. Meanwhile you will be in a disguise somewhere near by so you can listen. It's flawless." Rachel beamed with pride.

I raise my eyebrow, doubtful. "You have got to be kidding me. Really Rachel?"

"Oh c'mon! It's a good plan!" Rachel tried to persuade but I wasn't buying it. "Kuuuuuurt!"

I rolled my eyes. "No. I'm not dressing up and spying on Blaine. Why are you so on me about telling him? I'm even sure yet, I said I think I am."

"But you are! I can tell you two love each other!" I frowned.

"Seriously though, why? Why does he have to tell him right now?" Mercedes prompted.

Instead of an answer, Rachel marched away, grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

Mercedes and I both rolled our eyes. "That girl is crazy." I nodded. "Whatever. What do you want to do tonight?"

"Shopping. All this drama has put me in serious need of a shopping trip." Mercedes laughed and agreed. We got our wallets and bags and headed out to catch a cab. Trying to wave one down I huffed, "Rachel had better not have gone off to find Blaine. I swear to god, if she did I will skin her and make her into shoes."

"I am right there with you, boy." She managed to catch one and we slid in. "Saks Fifth Avenue, please." She told the cabbie. He took off and she turned back to me. "That girl has lost it or something." I nodded and looked out the window. Hopefully we'll get there soon and I can take my mind off everything.

There was traffic. Like a lot of traffic.

Sighing, I copied Mercedes and pulled out my phone to send Blaine a text. 'Hey, what's up?' Hmm, was that too casual? I should I have been flirtier?

I didn't have long to worry, though, Blaine responded almost immediately. 'Rachel is talking about fish and crying on my shoulder.'

"I can't believe her. Oh my god." Mercedes looked up, confused. "Rachel went and found Blaine." Her jaw dropped. "Yeah, I know." I huffed, quickly texting Blaine back. 'What? Fish?'

"I cannot believe that girl." Mercedes shook head. "I have half a…"

Buzz. I checked my phone. 'Yeah, she keeps saying something about a fin then starts crying louder.' Oh…oh, everything made much more sense now.

"Mercedes." She stopped ranting. "She's still upset about Finn." Her whole face softened. I texted Blaine, 'Finn is her ex-boyfriend.' Then put my phone in my lap. I can't believe I didn't realize. Of course Rachel was still upset about Finn.

"Oh my god, I can't…She's just been acting so happy and on the first night she was even flirting with Blaine and asking him to date her. I thought she was over it." Mercedes put her phone down and ignored when she got another text.

I sighed and check my phone. 'Oh gosh, okay. I go on in 30 min, where are you guys?'

'In traffic but we'll be back soon.' I typed. "We should go back. Blaine goes on in 30 minutes, he shouldn't even have to deal with this, he doesn't even know what's going on." I leaned forward and told the cabbie to switch directions and go back to the hotel. Luckily for us, the traffic wasn't as bad the other direction and we got to the Hotel before Blaine had to go on. We dashed through the lobby, towards the lounge. It was packed full of people, we pushed our way to the door that lead to the dressing room where we found Rachel curled into Blaine's side with her heard buried in his shoulder.

Blaine gave us a weak smile. "Hey." He said quietly. This poor guy, he really was too nice for his own good. Trying to console a girl he just met about something he has no clue about. I couldn't help but smile a little; I really have landed quite the man. He gently shook Rachel's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She looked up and her eyes went wide when she saw us.

"Hey Rach." Mercedes gave a small smile. "Why don't we go back up to the room, we can watch a movie and eat junk food." Rachel nodded and got off the couch. She thanked Blaine for comforting her.

"It was no problem, Rachel. What are friends for?" He stood up and gave her a hug. She smiled and thanked him again before leaving with Mercedes.

"That was really nice, letting Rachel cry all over you like that. I hope she didn't ruin your shirt." I took a step closer and leaned in to look at his shirt. "It looks good on you."

"Why thank you. And I must say what you have on looks quite amazing." He wrapped his arms around my middle and pulled me close. I laughed and placed my hands on his chest.

"I've been wearing this all day, you saw me in it earlier."

He kissed me on the cheek. "Well, you still look just as perfect as you did earlier." I slid my hands around his neck and leaned my forehead against his.

"You're silly."

"I am."

We stood there holding each other until there was a knock at the door accompanied with a voice saying it was almost time for Blaine to go on.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow okay." I gave him a chaste kiss and pulled away.

"Okay, tell Rachel I hope she feel better." I nodded and waved good bye before exiting the room.

Q

"Are you okay?" I heard Mercedes ask as I walked in.

"I just miss him sometimes." I walked over and sat down on my bed facing them. "I think, no I am over him, but sometimes I just miss him. I loved him for so long; I thought we were going to be together forever and ever. I think…"

"I don't think you're over him."

Her head snapped towards me. "What?"

"I think you still have some residual feelings for him. But you are trying to act like your completely over him, which would usually probably be fine but then-"

"Then you and Blaine got together." She finished. "And I couldn't help but see what I thought Finn and had."

"You guys did." She shook her head.

"I don't think Finn ever looked at me the way Blaine looks at you. But I saw what I thought we had in you two and it just brought back everything and made it harder to be okay. I feel bad for storming into Blaine's dressing room like I did. He doesn't even know what's going on and I'm just dragging him into drama he doesn't need to be a part of." She lowered her head and sighed.

"He just has aura around him, right?" I say, staring off, I could feel a sort of dreamy smile slip onto my face. "He just makes you feel safe and warm, like as long as he's by your side you're okay."

"You're a lucky man, Kurt." Rachel says. I focused back on her. She was smiling, her eyes still red and sad. "So, is Blaine though."

* * *

><p>HI! i hope you enjoyed the chapter! sorry it took so long to update D: was going to sooner but then finals came and messed everything up :(<p> 


	12. Chapter 12ish

It was 15 minutes after twelve when i received a text from Blaine. I was standing in the middle of the third apartment Rachel, Mercedes, and I had looked at that day.

'what are you up to?'

I looked back at the two girls arguing again over something I didn't care about before responding with a, 'not much, just looking at apts'. Stuffing my phone into my pocket I walked over to the girls. "What are you two fighting about now?" I huff crossing my arms.

"She thinks she's getting a whole room to herself." Mercedes bit out. "There is no way I am sleeping in the leaving room, hell to the no."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "What Mercedes doesn't understand is that as a future star I need my own space to rehearse and fulfill pre-audition rituals and such. I can't do that if I'm worried about bothering someone."

"When have you ever been worried about bothering someone?" Mercedes retorted with raised brow receiving a glare from Rachel. "Listen up, I need to do those same things. We're going to the same school and doing the same majors. You're not the only one that needs to practice."

My phone chose that moment to buzz extra loudly. Rachel's head snapped towards it and her face changed from annoyed to excited.

"Is that Blaine?" She asked reaching for my phone.

"Hey, no! Stop that, you are not allowed to shove your hands in my pockets." I cry shooing her hand away and pulling my out myself.

She pouted, "I bet if I was Blaine I would be allowed to."

I rolled my eyes and opened the text.

'wanna get lunch? I miss you :C'

I couldn't help but let a smile slip onto my face, or the blush that I felt coloring my cheeks. 'sure, where?' I sent back.

Suddenly my phone was snatched from my hand. "You're ditching us? Rude."

"You'll get over it, plus this was the last place we had to look at anyway. I'll just let you guys talk over your room situation since I'm pretty good with any of them…well not the first one, we're definitely not getting the first one." With that I walked out before they could respond.

'Where are you? I'll come get you'

I texted him the cross streets as I trotted down the stairs. Smiling to myself as I hit the bottom of the staircase and pressed send.

* * *

><p>I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS FIC I PROMISE, oh my god i am so sorry. this is kinda crap update but i wanted to make an authors note but i didn't want to get your hopes up for an update and then it not be one so i thought i would write a bit to make up it ? yeah, no? okay...<p>

let me explain, as i think i have mentioned i was in a creative writing class and part of that class was writing a novel as a spring final. I got so caught up in working on that that i forgot to work on this and when i tried to work on it nothing came out right and i was getting frustrated and having writers block and all that jazz. I also lost some motivation to write this because it.

then to top it off my computer crashed, or something i'm not quite sure what happened, and i lost the chapter 12 i had been working on and i haven't really had a computer i could write on for like a month or so.

BUT NOW i have a new computer that is just splendid for writing on and i promise to update more and thank you for all the the people who asked if i was planning on writing more, thank you for letting me know that people are still interested in reading this. it made me very happy. :)

so yes, please review and tell me how you liked this kind-of-update and i promise to update with more soon, and i promise they won't be this short !


End file.
